While you were away
by Mazz Ninja
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! This is what happens to everyone else while Pony and Johnny are at the church
1. Soda's POV after the lot

**Hey there: this is wat happens when Pony came home from the lot**

**Disclaimer: dnt own any of the characters (****L****)**

Soda's POV:  
  


Sometimes I think Ponyboy has no concept of time. He's always home late for supper because he forgets what time it is. I gave him my watch once, the one mom gave me for my birthday but he broke it. So I wasn't surprised when Darry and me came home from work and Pony wasn't there. It was around 8 o'clock and it was pretty dark. I sat in front of the T.V and ate some leftovers while Darry made some phone calls.

"Where is he?" Darry suddenly said. I looked at the clock. It was almost 10pm.

"Don't worry, he's probably still with Johnny and Dally. He'll be here soon" I said with confidence. The truth was, I was worried about him but I didn't want to show it to Darry. Just a couple of days ago Pony got jumped by 5 Socs and they even pulled a knife on him. He should'nt've been out that late.

"What should I do? Should I call the police?" Darry said. He looked so worried. He was always worried about Ponyboy just the way parents are with their first baby. He just wants to protect him from everything. I guess he doesn't realise how controlling he's become. I know Pony hates it. He doesn't see how much Darry cares about him. 

It was 1am and Darry was starting to boil. I could feel it but nothing I said would cool him off.

I was tired so I closed my eyes for a while on the couch.

Then I heard Darry shouting, "Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

Pony was finally home. He was wearing my old sweat shirt. I knew Darry would say something about that since it was freezing cold outside. 

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning! Where were you?" Darry shouted

"Yeah where you been Pony?" I asked. I just wanted to let him know that I wasn't angry with him, that he shouldn't be scared. 

Pony was shivering "I was talking to Johnny and I feel asleep in the lot, I didn't mean to"

"I forgot! I didn't mean to! That's all I ever hear from you! You never use your head!"

"Darry come on" I said. He was getting carried away.

"You keep your trap shut. I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for him, you hear me!" he shouted. It was like he was a different person. 

"Don't you yell at him!" Ponyboy screamed but Darry, out of frustration turned and slapped him so hard, that he banged against the door. 

I couldn't believe what just happened. No body ever hit anybody in my family. We just didn't believe in that sort of thing, especially out of anger.

But before anyone had time to think, Ponyboy was out the door, running as though his life depended on it.

Darry went to go after him but I held him back.

"Just leave him alone" I said. I could hide my anger.

"Don't look at me like that" Darry pleaded

I didn't realise I was staring at him but I was so mad at him. 

"You didn't have to do that" I said

"I know!" he snapped. I could tell he felt guilty but that didn't make up for anything.

He flopped down on the couch, his head in his hands.

"He hates me doesn't he?" he said looking up at me. He had tears in his eyes, which surprised me. I'd never seen Darry cry before.

I didn't reply. He was right. Ponyboy did hate him and now no one could do anything about it.

**Finished? Good! Now review!**


	2. Darry's POV the body

**Hey there: this is how Darry and Soda found out Pony and Johnny were involved in the murder.**

**Disclaimer: dnt own any of the characters (****L****)**

Darry's POV:

Soda and I just sat there staring at the wall. I couldn't believe what I did to Ponyboy. It was like I was outside of myself or something, like it wasn't me doing it. Now he's gone and run away and he's going to hate me forever. 

We heard sirens and both of us jumped to our feet at the same time.

Soda looked at me wide-eyed. I could tell what he was thinking.

"It can't be" I said, mostly to myself. But I kept imagining the worst possible situation- that Ponyboy was hurt.

We ran out of the house and down to the park where the police cars and ambulance was. A boy was put on a stretcher and wheeled into the back of the ambulance. Soda squeezed through the crowd to get a look at who it was.

"It's not Pony" Soda said as he came back to me. We both signed with relief. 

Two-Bit came running to us screaming "Where's Ponyboy and Johnny!"

Soda looked at me. "We don't know" I said

"I got word, the dead kid's friends are saying a dark- haired boy killed him and another one with light brown hair was with him" he paused to take a breath, "I think its Johnny and Pony"

"There's gotta be a mistake" I said. There was no way in the world Johnny could kill anyone.

"I know, I know" Two-Bit said, "but that's what they're saying. It'll be all over the papers tomorrow"

The police came around and told everyone to go home. Steve and Two-Bit came over our house and we sat around without saying a word. 

After a few hours the police came knocking on our door. They asked us questions and confirmed that Johnny and Pony had been involved somehow.

"You don't know them" Soda pleaded with the officer, "they wouldn't do that unless maybe it was in self defence or something"

the policeman didn't see interested in our pleas and left as soon as he could. 

**Finished? Good! Now review!**


	3. Dally's POV Texas

**Hey there: this is about Dally after he got hauled into the police station**

**Disclaimer: dnt own any of the characters (****L****)**

Dally POV

I walked back to the lot were the gang and Tim Shepard's outfit were hanging. Two-Bit saw me and came running. 

"What happened Dally, tell us" he said. He still had a black eye from when some Socs jumped him right after that Bob kid was killed.

Everyone gathered around me and personally, I didn't mind the attention. 

"I told the fuzz they might be heading for Texas" I said and everyone laughed out loud except Two-Bit.

"Texas? I'm going after them" he said walking over to his car.

"Two-Bit, come back here. They aint near Texas. I was bluffin'" I couldn't believe how stupid he could be sometimes.

He walked back over to me. Stupid kid. Didn't he know that caring about people only made life difficult?

"Hey look whose comin'" Tim said pointing to the car that approached us.

"Its Cherry" Two-Bit said in disbelief.

"Whose in for jumping her" Tim said with a smirk, "we'll show the Socs whose boss"

"Yeah I'm in" I said. I liked her but I hated Socs more.

"Any of you come near her and you'll be eating through a straw for the next year" Two-Bit said eyeing us wildly.

**Finished? Good! Now review!**


	4. Cherry's POV my fault

**Hey there: this is when Cherry spoke to them**

**Disclaimer: dnt own any of the characters (****L****)**

Cherry POV:

I knew my hands were shaking and once or twice I considered going back to my car, but I knew I had to do it.

"Hey ya'll" I said nervously. I looked around for a familiar face. Two-Bit stepped forward and I sighed with relief.

_They wouldn't do anything to me would they?_

"Cherry, what are you doing here?" Two-Bit said

"I just, I mean, I came to say that, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm sorry about all that mess" I felt like an idiot standing there trying to explain myself, "I'm going to testify that Bob and the others were drunk and that they were looking for a fight"

"Are you sure?" Two-Bit asked. He looked really happy about it.

"Listen, this is all my fault. I wish I never went to see that stupid movie in the first place"

They were all quiet.

Finally Two-Bit said "thanks a lot Cherry. We really appreciate it"

"I have to do the right thing, Two-Bit. I'll keep ya'll updated about the rumble" 

He smiled and I walked back to my car. I wanted to ask him about Ponyboy, but I knew no body knew where he was. I hoped nothing bad happened to him. He's a really good kid.

"Hey Cherry" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to see Dallas Winston face to face. I didn't notice he was among the crowd. I was secretly hoping he wouldn't be. I was scared to see him again, scared to…

"We didn't hit it off so hot last time"

"That's one way of putting it" I snapped back at him. For some reason I just get so frustrated when I'm around him.

"Listen, you wanna go to the Dingo for a coke some time?"

"No thank you" I said as I got in my car. I rolled down the window and said "and you can go to hell!" and drove away

Where did he get the nerve to ask me out just after my boyfriend was killed? Some people have no sense in etiquette! He was so reckless and unpredictable but I couldn't help admire him. I didn't know why. 

**Finished? Good! Now review!**


	5. Steve's POV

**Disclaimer: dnt own any of the characters (****L****)**

Steve's POV:

"He'll be alright, come on Soda" I tried to cheer him up but there was no use. He wouldn't stop crying for his brother. If I ever thought Ponyboy was a tag-a-long or a brat I take it all back. All I wanted to do was find him so that Soda wouldn't be so miserable. He was a total wreck and he stopped going to work. Darry was bad off too. It's like he was he was dying inside. I wish I had a brother that cared about me that much. My old man doesn't give a hoot.

"Please Soda, just eat something" I begged. But he didn't answer. He just sat there on the couch staring at the floor. Since Ponyboy left, I slept over Soda's house. We didn't really _sleep_ but I had to do all I could to make sure Soda doesn't loose it. He got worse after the cops came and told them Pony was involved in the Soc's murder.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to get it. It was Sandy.

"Thank God!" I said. If anyone could get Soda to snap out of this misery, it was Sandy.

But she looked like she'd been crying. "Can I talk to Sodapop?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure you can" I led her in to where Soda was.

"I'll be on the porch ok Soda" I said and left them.

**Finished? Good! Now review!**


	6. Soda's POV sandy heartbreaker

**Disclaimer: dnt own any of the characters (****L****)**

Soda's POV

Sandy came into the room and Steve walked out. I reached out for her and pulled her down next to me. I looked into her face but she kept avoiding my gaze and she burst out crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I said. She must've been upset because of what happened to Ponyboy. I didn't have time to tell her what happened. She must've read the articles in the paper about it.

I took her into my arms to calm her down but she wouldn't stop crying. 

"Soda I, I, " 

"hushhh" I whispered, gently rocking her in my arms. I forgot all about my own misery for a while. 

She pulled away after a while and wiped her face. "Soda, my parents are sending me to Florida"

"What?" I was in shock, "what do you mean?"

"My grandma offered to take me in and my parents think it's a good idea so," she took a deep breath, "I'm leaving next week"

I shook my head, "no you can't go!" I shouted. I couldn't help it. 

"Sandy please! I love you!" I blurted but it didn't seem to have an effect on her. She sat there in silence

I grabbed her hands "Sandy, did you hear what I said? I love you and, and, I want to marry you" 

She looked almost frightened what I said that.

"Don't you love me Sandy?" I didn't mean to sound like I was pleading, but she didn't respond and I had to know.

"Soda, it's not that. You don't know me…"

"I don't care what you've done" I didn't really understand what she meant by 'you don't know me'

"My parents won't allow it, anyway. It's just that, that" she began to cry again

"What is it Sandy?" then the thought hit me like an avalanche, "is it someone else?"

She didn't say a word; she just stared at me like someone who was guilty of murder.

_Silence means yes_

I took a deep breath.

"Sandy I don't care about that. It doesn't matter. I want to marry you anyway"

She freed herself from my grip and ran out of the house. 

_This is not happening, this is not happening_

I laid on the couch crying. I couldn't stop. My life was falling apart and I had absolutely no control over anything. 

**Finished? Good! Now review!**


	7. Steve's POV damage is done

Steve's POV

I didn't want to bother Soda after Sandy walked out on him like that. She just ran out of the door crying. I didn't catch a word of what they said but it must've been serious. 

So I stayed sitting on the front steps of the house with Darry. Both of us had lots on our minds. 

Two-Bit pulled up in the drive way and walked over to us.

"Evie was looking for you" he told me and then sat next to Darry. I had forgotten to call her all the time I was staying with Soda. I walked in the house and found Soda laying on the couch making soft sobbing noises as he breathed in and out. He stared straight ahead without blinking and didn't look at me so picked up the phone and called Evie.

"Are you still at Soda's house?" she said

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here till we find Ponyboy" I watched Soda's face while I said that. His eyes twitched slightly and I knew he heard what I said. 

"I'm coming over there" Evie was saying then she hung up before I had time to tell her not to. No matter how tough she acted, she had a really good heart and I knew she was worried about Ponyboy and Johnny.

When Evie got to the house, it was me, Darry, Two-Bit and Dally sitting on the front steps. She came and sat next to me. She had tears in her eyes.

"How's Soda?" she said, her voice was a trembling a little bit. I was surprised that she asked about Soda and not the others that were missing.

"Not too good" Darry said. Then he moved closer to her "Do you know what happened?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

She nodded "Sandy's moving to Florida to live with her grandmother" she said softly and put her arm in mine.

"Why? What did she do?" Two-Bit said with a snort. Sandy looked so innocently that it didn't occur to anyone else that she might've done something wrong.

"What do you think?" Evie said sarcastically.

We all went silent.

"She's pregnant aint she?" Dally said. He never could keep his mouth shut at the right times. I didn't want to hear it at all, although I might've guess that's what happened.

Evie didn't say anything. Instead she leaned her head on my shoulder and cried softly.

"Her parents are going to send her away coz she pregnant with Soda's baby? Does Soda know? What's he going to do?" Two-Bit said with concern. Everyone looked worried. But I could tell they were thanking God that it wasn't them.

"It aint mine" 

We all turned and saw Soda standing in the doorway. It never occurred to us that he could hear what we were saying. I wondered how long he'd been standing there.

Darry got up and walked towards him. "Soda, I, I'm so sorry baby" he stuttered but there was nothing anyone could say to make him feel better. The damage was done and it was irreversible. 


End file.
